


Be Mine?

by SariahHime



Series: In Every Galaxy [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically making out in places they shouldn't, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariahHime/pseuds/SariahHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks have passed since their first kiss, but Shiro hasn't made another move. One night Keith decides he's had enough and seeks Shiro out. What he finds isn't exactly what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series! It's a little important you read part one first. :)
> 
> This series was almost called "Sheith Through the Heart! (And You're to Blame)." You can thank lordzuuko for that one. *whispers* go read her sheith fiiiiiiiicccc.

The next few days after what Keith had dubbed the "best day of his life" were a blur. At first it seemed like Shiro treated him no different than before, but that quickly proved to be false.

Shiro looked at him more. When he made an executive decision as their leader, he would always look to Keith at the end. Like _he_ was the real last say. During meal times Keith would sit and wait before eating, knowing Shiro would be looking for him. Even during missions that required them to head out in their lions, Shiro would call him on a private intercom line when it was over. It was always to check in on him.

He would start with, "Well that was fun!" He'd usually throw in a chuckle, trying to disguise the fact he just wanted to make sure Keith was okay. It didn't matter even if whatever they'd been doing was menial.

Keith would smile to himself and send back a simple, "Yeah it was, Shiro. See you at home."

Shiro started joining Keith in the training room, having learned his stupidly early workout schedule. They sparred more and more together, foregoing the training bot. Shiro taught him better stretches to prevent his legs from getting so sore all the time and Keith taught Shiro how to block attacks from a faster opponent.

They hadn't kissed since that day in training, which was two weeks ago according to Keith's personal calendar he'd made. It was as accurate as he could make it without the Earth's sun to mark the days. Keith was afraid each encounter with Shiro would be awkward but every time he saw his big, puppy dog like smile, Keith's worries instantly melted away.

Two weeks and one day after their first and only kiss, Keith got frustrated enough to do something about it. With a grunt, he rolled off his bed and didn't even bother to put on his shoes before venturing out into the hall.

It was the middle of the night, so the halls were dimly lit. Keith was grateful that, as he passed the kitchens, there was no Hunk sneaking a late night snack to bother him. He turned down the next corridor and then his destination came into view.

As he stood outside of the quiet room, staring at its closed metal door, Keith's stomach twisted into a knot. This was probably a very bad idea, but it was too late to go back now; he was already preparing to knock.

Before his knuckles made contact with the door, it slid open. He froze in mild alarm as a very alert looking Shiro appeared before him.

"Uh..." Keith managed to say dumbly.

"Keith?" Shiro asked, not sounding so much confused as he was surprised. "How did you know to come here?"

Keith blinked a moment, not sure how to respond to that. "I didn't? I just sort of...came."

Shiro huffed a small laugh. "Well, okay. But I'm glad you're here."

"You are?" Keith stepped back as Shiro left his room. He had a bag slung over his shoulder. Keith eyed it curiously. "Going somewhere?"

Shiro smiled shyly, shrugging the bag further up his shoulder. "I was hoping you'd come with me."

Keith's brow furrowed. "What? Why?"

Suddenly Keith felt like an idiot, watching Shiro transfer his weight from foot to foot, clearly nervous about something. He was being too harsh and he knew it. But the idea of Shiro leaving had set him on edge unnecessarily.

"I was just..." Shiro mumbled. Then he cleared his throat and stood up straight. The sudden change from kicked puppy to paladin leader made Keith take a step back. "I owe you a date. I'm a man of my word, y'know."

Keith blushed all the way to his ears. He had gone there to question Shiro on exactly that subject but had ended up acting like an ass. That was basically his default setting but Shiro didn't deserve it.

"Oh," Keith responded in a small voice. "I didn't dress for a date."

Shiro laughed. There was a crooked smile on his perfect face and an army of butterflies took off in Keith's stomach.

"You look perfect the way you are," Shiro said sweetly. Then he eyed Keith's bare toes. "But you might need shoes."

Keith fought really hard not to react to Shiro's compliment. He was only wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. His hair was mussed from lying in bed and he felt gross from forgetting to make it to the showers after dinner.

"Where are we going?" Keith asked as Shiro led them down the hall. "And why in the middle of the night?"

Shiro shrugged. "Can it be a surprise?"

Keith nodded, unable to speak since Shiro had just reached for his hand. They laced their fingers together as they walked back to Keith's room. During the day they couldn't be so openly affectionate with one another. They weren't afraid of the others finding out but they also hadn't found the right time to tell them.

Now that there was no one roaming the halls, no sirens going off, and no place to be in a hurry Keith was able to enjoy Shiro to the fullest. They held hands, making light conversation, and when they got Keith's shoes (and a change of clothes because Keith really wanted to not look like a slob on their first date) Shiro guided him to a spot Keith was unfamiliar with.

He had never been to Shiro's hangar for his lion, but he could easily tell that's what was going on. It may be a different location but it looked just like the entrance to his own hangar.

"Why are we here?" Keith asked curiously as Shiro opened the door.

With a sly smile, Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith's waist, pulling him snugly against his side. He didn't respond but instead stepped through the door.

They took the same path they always did when needing to access their lions. So of course Shiro pulling Keith to his side was so he could carry him down the zip line. Keith had never felt more terrified in his life.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Shiro's neck, but the arm at his waist felt more than secure. He just wasn't used to handing over control to someone like this. But trusting Shiro was easy enough.

When they arrived in the hangar, the black lion was lying down, curled up as if it were a real cat. Keith was always amazed at how large it was, especially compared to his own lion. Even laying down the mechanical beast towered over them.

The black lion sensed Shiro's presence and immediately awakened. It stayed low to the ground, watching as they approached. When it got close enough Keith could've sworn it started looking at him. A shiver ran up his spine.

"It likes you," Shiro said when they got close enough to touch it. The black lion opened its mouth and waited patiently.

"It told you that?" Keith asked as he followed Shiro into the cockpit of the black lion.

"Not really," Shiro said then took his seat at the controls. Keith hung back, standing awkwardly behind him. "But I can feel it."

Keith swallowed heavily. It had been weeks since he'd been alone with Shiro in such close quarters. His mind was racing with all the possibilities of where this date was going. His heart was pounding in his chest and his palms were starting to sweat.

"Hello?"

Keith looked up to see Shiro standing before him. He had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that Shiro had asked a question, let alone approached him.

"Sorry," Keith muttered. "What were you saying?"

Shiro didn't respond immediately, but continued to stand before Keith. He looked him up and down then stepped closer. Keith's eyes flashed up to meet Shiro's when a hand pressed flat against the wall behind him, partially trapping him against the closed door.

Keith's breathing felt more labored as Shiro bent forward. He stopped with their foreheads pressed together.

"I've missed you," Shiro whispered against his lips.

Keith's heart skipped. Cautiously, he raised his arms to place his hands against Shiro's chest. It seemed Shiro's heart was just as erratic as his own.

"I thought you'd forgotten about our space date," Keith admitted finally. "I was headed to you tonight to force you to take me out."

Shiro stifled a laugh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you wait so long."

Keith shook his head slowly. "I'm just impatient."

Shiro's hand not on the wall, cupped Keith's jaw tenderly. "I promise," he said and placed a kiss to Keith's nose. "This will be worth it."

Keith leaned forward, raising himself up on his toes slightly, and caught Shiro's lips in a deep kiss. It was like fresh water after being in the desert sun, something he'd been waiting for and unable to stop thinking about. Now that he had Shiro's kiss again he didn't want to let go.

Shiro pressed him against the closed door to the cockpit, bodily pushing him into it. Keith felt his hands pull at his own messy hair, weaving his fingers in the dark locks. Shiro tasted like cinnamon, and when his tongue swiped along Keith's bottom lip he was more than willing to open up for him.

Keith wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders, tugging at Shiro's jacket like a lifeline. His mind was fuzzy and when he tried to crack open his eyes to see Shiro's face, his vision was too blurry to make out anything.

Shiro slowed his kisses, then dialed down the passion to soft pecks. He kissed at Keith's cheeks and then his jaw before finally placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"So our date is to make out in your lion?" Keith asked jokingly.

Shiro nuzzled into his neck and breathed in deeply. He chuckled at Keith's joke then mumbled into his skin, "I swear I have an actual date planned. I just got distracted."

Keith unwillingly pushed at his shoulders, making Shiro step back. He had a pout on his face but relented none the less.

"Well let's get going before the sun comes up," Keith said. Morning was nowhere near close but Keith got the feeling he could kiss Shiro all night.

Shiro nodded and sat back in his chair, pulling at the controls to command his lion. Keith stood behind Shiro, holding onto the back of his seat so he wouldn't fall as the lion began to move.

It leaped out of the hangar and the sudden movement made Keith stumble. It wasn't easy standing up in one of these. Unfortunately they each came with one seat for their designated paladin.

"You doing okay?" Shiro called over his shoulder as the lion landed on the ground of Arus. It leaped again, bounding over the landscape, before Keith responded.

"Yep," he said with some difficulty. "Just wish these things came with a passenger seat."

"You could always sit in my lap," Shiro said with a smirk.

Keith's eyes widened. He never expected something so suggestive to come from Shiro's mouth. After gaping like an idiot for a solid minute, Shiro laughed.

"Relax," he said. "I wouldn't be able to concentrate properly if you were sitting on me."

That made Keith be the opposite of relaxed. He buried his face in the back of the seat and held on in silence for the remainder of the ride. When the black lion finally stopped he peeked out the front.

They'd reached some sort of valley with huge hills on either side. Currently the black lion was perched on the side of one of those hills. There were no lights or signs of life around for as far has he could see.

"Ready?" Shiro asked as he stood and grabbed his bag.

"Where are we?" Keith asked in awe as they dropped from the lion's mouth.

"A valley a few miles from the castle. Or ship. Whatever the princess is calling it these days." Shiro pointed to the top of the hill they were on. "There's our stop."

Keith followed his arm to see a bare hilltop. The grass was plush under his feet and the flowers smelled so strongly it made the air taste sickeningly sweet. But what really caught Keith's eye was the sky.

When the reached the top of the hill, Shiro sat his bag down and began to rummage through it. But Keith's eyes were locked on the clear sky. The stars were so bright and numerous their light was enough to illuminate the planet. Of course, the light wasn't as strong as the Earth's moon but it was still impressive.

"Do you like it?" Shiro asked suddenly.

Keith snapped his head back to Shiro, a dopey grin on his face. "The stars?"

Shiro nodded.

"Of course," Keith said gently. "They're beautiful."

Shiro smiled so big Keith thought he'd just won a million bucks or something. But then Shiro tossed out something he'd had in his hands and Keith realized it was a blanket.

He laid out the blanket in the grass then sat down on top of it. He patted the space next to himself and Keith took that as an invitation to join him. When he sat down, Shiro laid back on the hill.

Keith followed him, their shoulders touching gently. It was a good position to view the stars in. After a moment Shiro shyly reached for Keith's hand. The gentle nudge to his fingers made Keith smile to himself. He turned his palm up and let Shiro wrap their fingers together.

"I didn't realize you were such a romantic," Keith teased. Even in the dark Keith could see Shiro blush.

"Only for you," Shiro said quietly.

Keith's jaw clenched. His palms started to sweat but he hoped Shiro wouldn't notice.

"And I didn't know you were such a sap for sweet talk," Shiro teased back.

Keith squeezed his hand, only slightly miffed. "That's your fault."

Shiro snorted. "I suppose I _am_ the one who is sweet talking you."

Keith scooted closer to Shiro. He turned his head slightly so his lips brushed Shiro's shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss there as they fell into a calm silence.

Keith wasn't sure how long they laid there, or at what point he'd ended up with his head resting on Shiro's chest with a hand playing in his too long hair. But eventually Shiro spoke.

"So..." he said, sounding unsure. "You like me?"

Keith couldn't help but laugh. "What kind of question is that?"

He sat up slightly to look Shiro in the face. He looked a little put out but he didn't take Keith's laughter seriously.

"Just making sure," Shiro said before pulling Keith down into a quick kiss.

While Keith was distracted, partially on top of Shiro, the older man reached into his bag with his free hand and pulled out a small basket.

Keith finally noticed the movement and gave him a questioning look. "Did you pack a picnic?"

Shiro avoided his eyes, clearly embarrassed. "I wanted tonight to be perfect, okay?"

Keith paused at that. He looked from Shiro to the picnic basket, down at the blanket, then back at Shiro again. "How long have you been planning this?"

Shiro sat up and started pulling food from the picnic basket. It was light things like crackers and containers of the space goo Coran seemed to think was a healthy diet. They had limited options on food.

"Since I asked you out," Shiro said, distracted. "But the weather was never right for it and it was hard sneaking out extra food that Hunk hadn't eaten."

Keith sat back on the blanket, dumbfounded. All this time he'd been worrying whether Shiro had forgotten him but their date was literally all Shiro had been thinking about. He felt like an idiot.

"Well now I know how Lance feels all the time," Keith muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Shiro asked curiously.

Keith shook his head. Now was not the time to get Shiro to scold him.

As he watched Shiro pull their snacks from the basket, Keith was struck with the sudden feeling that he really liked him. It was such an odd thing to feel at the time, Shiro wasn't doing anything especially cute. But the thought that he'd planned all this, wanted it to be perfect, and the romantic nature of it hit him hard.

He wanted to be with Shiro always.

"Be my boyfriend?" Keith blurted out.

Shiro froze, a package of crackers in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. He blinked a few times, staring at Keith, before setting down the food. He turned to face Keith, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I thought I already was," Shiro admitted.

"You did?" Keith didn't know what else to say. These past two weeks he'd had a very different idea of what Shiro had actually been thinking. "I mean, we said we would go on a date but I didn't..."

"You didn't think of me as your boyfriend." Shiro finished for him.

Keith hated the way that sounded. "No! It's not that. It's just...I need things to be said out explicitly. I didn't want to assume, and then you go off and date someone else because I never asked you to be mine."

Shiro's face was tinged with pink. "Yours?"

Keith looked away shyly. "So will you? Be my boyfriend?"

A hand grasped Keith's jaw gently, turning his head back to face Shiro. He was smiling sweetly at him, his big brown eyes twinkling with the stars. Keith unconsciously leaned forward, seeking to be closer.

"There's no one else in any galaxy who I'd rather be with than you," Shiro said. He met Keith halfway and kissed him. When they pulled apart Keith was smiling.

"Are you sure about that?" Keith teased. "There are a lot of galaxies out there."

Shiro huffed a laugh against his lips. "I guess you'll just have to stick by my side to find out."

 


End file.
